whatever_happned_to_robot_jonesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sickness/Transcript
WARNING! PLEASE NOTE, THIS TRANSCRIPT HAS BEEN CONCLUDED BY UNSIGNED USER “B PURCELL” TO BE INCOMPLETE AND A WORK IN PROGRESS; MORE COMING SOON.... * (kids reads title) * Principal Madman: 'Attention all students! Report to the gym and get your mandatory flu shot! * '''Kid 1: '''Ow! * '''Principal Madman: '''Behind the line, germ bag! * '''Cubey: '''Hey! * '''Nurse Newcun: '''Steady... ''(Fails to vaccinate Robot) Ow! Fiddle-babble! * 'Principal Madman: '''What's the holdup, Nurse Newcun? Of course, Robot Jones! Now, enough of this nonsense. Take your shot... like a man! * '''Robot: '''I do not need your insignificant flu shot. * '''Principal Madman: '''Insignificant? Do you know what a flu germ is, boy? * '''Robot: '''Affirmative. Flu germ. Noun. Influenza. * '''Principal Madman: '''Wrong! Flu germs are the rotting pirates, sailing the sea, in search of heathy bodies to ***, causing a healthy body to become sick. ''(boy sneezes) ''But, with healthy foods and proper exercise, and flu shots, we can scare out these germs. So, take the flu shot, and save me from the virus! * '''Robot: '''Oh, silly principal. ''(transition, kids saying "Math Class") * 'Mr. McMcMc: '''Alright class, clam up. Class, let me introduce our new computer science teacher, Mr. Mitchell. * '''Mr. Mitchell: '''Hello people, welcome to the wonderful world of computers. Did you know computers are all around you? ''(kids wondering) ''Who here likes video games? * '''Robot, Cubey, Mitch: '''Video games! Video games! Video games! * '''Mr. Mitchell: '''I thought so. Well, by knowing a thing or two about computers and using "binary language", I've been able to program my own video games! * '''Class: '''Wow! * '''Mr. Mitchell: '''Gather 'round! Check 'em out! There's ping-pong! * '''Class: '''Yeah! * '''Mr. Mitchell: '''Hockey! * '''Class: '''Cool! * '''Mr. Mitchell: '''Soccer! * '''Class: '''Boss! * '''Robot: '''This is boring. Time for a little sleep mode. ''(beeps) * 'Mr. Mitchell: '''And that, class, is just the beginning, as this film will show. Young man, can you get the lights. * '''Lenny Yogman: '''Surrrrre. It seems, dear brother, that Mr. Mitchell has provided us with the unique situation. Get the disk. * '''Film Narrator: '''The Future and You. When you look at a modern appliance, what do you think of? * '''Denny Yogman: '''Make me proud, my precious. ''(inserts the disk) * 'Film Narrator: '''And remember, the future is up to you. * '''Mr. Mitchell: '''Lights! ''(Lights turns on) You see class, all of these future technologies will need to be programmed, which we learn how to do on the trusty... Packy-Durst 2000. (computer malfunctions, Mr. Mitchell screams) ''Packy, what is it, baby? What's this? There's something in the disk drive! ''(disk removed) ''This disk has given my computer a virus! Begone, vile infector! ''(throws the disk into the trash) ''System check! One plus one equals... Come on! Relax, just add the numbers! You can do it! One... plus... one equals... three? Three? Noooooo! * '''Denny Yogman: '''Yes! * '''Lenny Yogman: '''The test is a success! * ''(Denny takes the disk out of the trash can) * '''Denny Yogman: ''(laughs) ''My precious! * '''Lenny Yogman: '''Operation Sick is ready to go. Category:Transcripts